Vampire Academy: Brotherhood
by Sparkeliscious
Summary: Nothing is allowed, everything is permitted and the guardians are about to find out why. This is set during the attack in Shadow Kissed, my friend Cameron and I made this up because we were bored and had nothing better to do, enjoy please! :D
1. The attack

**R.P.O.V (Rose)**

I was walking back from the cabin with Dimitri when I saw a guy standing in the middle of the path wearing a loose fitting white hoodie and black pants. It looked as if he had a knife belt strapped to his chest, he had a long sword at his hip and two armored grieves on his forearms. The man looked at us and cocked his head. I tried to get a look at his face but his hood hid the view. I decided I'd had enough and went to approach the man who simply asked me,

"Which way to St Morgan's?"

"Who the fuck wants to know?" I asked, usually when I got in this kind of mood everyone backed the fuck off but he just stood there like it was nothing.

"I wish to know" said the man

"Well who are you?" I said a little peeved that my anger tactics hadn't worked and brushed a strand of my hair out of the way. The man simply stepped forward and from beneath his hood I could see a cold chiseled face,

"this is of the most up most importance" he growled "the school is in danger"

Dimitri behind me stepped forward and said "it is that way friend" he said "we are also traveling there maybe we could walk together.

"Maybe not" the man said and started walking away "safety and peace to you two"

"and too you as well" said a surprised Dimitri, I watched as the guy ran straight at a tree then using footholds and branches he pulled himself to the top branches then began leaping from tree to tree towards the school.

**A.P.O.V (assassin's point of view)**

The so called academy came not my view and I scanned the immediate area around it using my eagle vision I saw over 50 of the 'Strigoi' master Desmond spoke of surrounding the cathedral like school, something I might be thankful of making it easier for me to get around might I add. I saw some bodies of students already and some were still moving in pain. I knew I had to get down there so I leapt from a branch onto the top of the cathedrals roof and ran along the roof making soft clinking sounds in the moonlight as I ran, one of the Strigoi saw me and ran up to the building.

With agility that not even I had seen the leapt to the top of the building but no sooner had he touched down than I had thrown one of the silver knives on my throwing knife belt and it had dug into his neck. The beast fell down and I tore my dagger out, his head coming off with my dagger, as I continued to run towards the end of the building I saw a large pile of leaves and then leapt straight off the building and landed into the leaves. I waited for a Strigoi to walk past, and one did five minutes later carrying a student over her shoulder. I jumped from the leaf pile a slashed her across the neck with my sword cutting her head off yet saving the student who landed with a sickening thud I rushed to their side and stared at the girl the Strigoi was carrying, once I had checked her for wounds I ran back into the night to find more pray.

**UNKNOWN P.O.V**

I was in my dorm getting ready off bed when a strogoi came through my dorm room and throw me across the room, she then picked me up and ran out of the room, I was semi-wake so I could see sort of where we were, hazily a I saw a white blur dart out of a pile of leaves the gardener had raked earlier that day and the blur decapitated the Strigoi holding me. I felt myself falling and heard a thud and mot a second later I felt a jolt of pain up my shoulder. The white blur turned out to be a guy or at least I could tell. He darted towards me and began to feel my body at first ti though he was trying to cop a feel but when he left my private parts alone he turned his hooded head towards me, he smiled at me from beneath the hood and I could see his face. It was hard chiseled with pale blue eyes and a thin nose. His eyes flashed golden for a moment then he got up and ran off leaving me lying there and wondering who my handsome saviour had been

**R.P.O.V (ROSE)**

I watched him go off into the night before the first strogoi came and we grappled on the floor before I could get an opening and staked him. I saw Dimitri he was fighting with two but just as he killed them more came, he told me to go to the guardians and tell them Buria, I had heard that word before somewhere I just couldn't remember where but I knew what it meant, storm. I ran to the dorms and alerted the guardians, I remembered Christian, I knew he would be at the church but he wouldn't have heard the alarm. I had to go to him, I couldn't let him die, Lissa never would have forgiven me and I would never have forgiven myself if something had happened to him. I ran out the doors but not before telling the novices in the dorm to look after the moroi there at all costs. I saw Lissa there, she told me that she had all the novices around her because I wanted to stay there but she made me go get Christian, even though I knew I had to, I didn't want to leave her but I did. I ran and bumped into Christian and he was wondering what all the screams were and before I could tell him I felt the sickening feeling that comes when I felt strogoi close, so I pushed him to the ground and I tackled one of the strogoi down to the ground trying to stake it, I did eventually with the help of Christian, when I turned around to kill the other one I saw that guy again and god he's almost as bad ass as Dimitri but I only have eyes for him. When he killed the strogoi, I thanked him and he left, I didn't feel that any strogoi where close so I started to take Christian back to the church when he told me that we could help out the guardians. I thought about it and he was right so we went to the lower campus first and we bumped in to Yuri, he was losing pretty badly so Christian set some of the strogoi on fire just as a distraction and Yuri and I took out the strogoi.

"What are you doing Rose bringing a moroi to the battle, you know how bad that could end up" Yuri said taking down another strogoi.

"I know but he helped me kill a strogoi saving me in the process and we need to use magic, expectantly fire to kill them" I said as Christian and I worked together using fire to distracting the strogoi enough for me to stake them, in the end Christian and I moved from fight to fight helping the guardians, when it was all over I was looking for more strogoi to kill when I heard the voice, it belonged to someone that I was most worried about, Dimitri.

"Rose are you alright?" Dimitri asked running his hands down my arms looking for any wounds, I just shook my head and looked around.

"You know most of these are yours and Christian's right?" he asked, I looked around at the bodies, but the strogoi weren't the only bodies there, guardians, novices and moroi were there to. I looked into Lissa's head to make sure she was alright and she was crying. I just took off without saying a word and when I got there Lissa just ran into my arms crying her little heart out,

"Lissa? Whats the matter?" I asked taking her to her room, when we got there I asked her again and what she said horrified me so much that I almost burst into tears as well but I didn't I have to be strong for Lissa I thought.

"Rose, they took... they took Eddie!" She just started to cry again and all I did was held her until she fell asleep, I put her into her bed and I texted Christian to come to Lissa's room. A few minutes later Christian came in and saw Lissa on the bed and ran over to her.

"Christian... Christian she fine, shes just sleeping" I told him pulling him from her so I could talk to him without waking her.

"What happened?" Christian asked and I told him that he needs to stay with her while I go to the guardians. I left him to look after Lissa and I went down to the guardian building or really whats left of it. I ran into Dimitri and I just cried, he held me in his arms until I stopped.

"Roza are you alright? You just took off and I haven't seen you since?" I told him about Eddie and he said that he would talk to the guardians about it. Then I remembered Mason, how he warned us they were coming, I was wondering if he might know where the strogoi took out people.

"Dimitri, what if I told you where the strogoi took Eddie and everyone?" he looked at me, he was surprised to say the least,

"Ok, where are they?" he asked, walking me to a bench and we sat down.

"I don't know exactly but I may know someone who does." I told him he just looked confused so I told him it was Mason and that we needed to get outside the wards. When we arrived at the gates, Dimitri talked to the guy that was standing there saying something along the lines of that we had to check something out, the guy let us pass and when we got out of the wards I called on Mason.


	2. Revenge from another

**A P.O.V (Assassin)**

After I saved the girl, I left to kill any more strogoi that may be on the campus, but I couldn't get that girl out of my head, and that was very bad as I really needed to concentrate because it could get me killed. I ran into that girl from earlier, she was fighting two strogoi and she was grappling with a strogoi but was losing, I went to help but it caught on fire and before I could do anything she had staked it. I had already killed the other strogoi and when the kid helped her up, she thanked me and then I took off into the trees and went to kill more strogoi. I killed close to five more strogoi before I found one of the dorms being attacked, I ended up killing three more before going inside, I saw that girl huddled in the corner. A strogoi came down the stairs carrying a body of what looked like a teacher, it looked so lifeless but I didn't dwell on that fact now as I ran at it and did a brilliant side kick to its face that took years to prefect. I caught it by surprise but thats all I needed to take out its legs and stake it, before it had a chance to fall to the floor. I walk over to her and helped her up, asking her if she was alright, she just nods and I told her to run to the nearest safe place. I ran up the stairs, not looking back. I ran down the corridor opening all the doors in case there was strogoi in the rooms, when ever I ran into people, I would kill the strogoi there, if any, and told them to go to a safe place, I knew I couldn't save everyone, but I did my best. After there was no more strogoi in that particular dorm, I looked around and found that they were all dead, I looked back as the school before jumping into the trees, but before I could leave, I saw that girl and that guy from earlier outside the school, walk out of the gates and I thought I heard the girl call for a person called Mason or something, so I stayed to find out more.

"Mason, the strogoi took Eddie, I need to find the strogoi hideout, can you please help?" She said, I looked around going into eagle vision, I could sense another presence but I couldn't see it.

"Dimitri, I need a map" The girl said turning to the guy, ok his names Dimitri, I'll have to remember that for when I report back to the others. He walked to the gate and he came back with the map. I listened for a little while before heading to the site area of where they think the nest is.

The nest was an old abandoned warehouse "it always is" I thought to myself there were two of the Strogoi guarding the door.

My hands were a blur as I throw the two throwing knives I was palming they both struck they're intended targets the heart of the demonic perversions of humans.

After retrieving my knives, I ran around to the side of the warehouse and found a bunch of scaffolding and shook my head at the stupidity of the Strogoi.

I climbed the scaffolds with practiced ease and peered through the window. It was too dark so I activated my eagle vision and scanned the insides of the warehouse the crates surprisingly were empty but one on the far side had a gold door like outline with five of the Strogoi wandering around the warehouse.

I was forming a plan in my head when I heard the warehouse doors slide open and multiple balls of fire shot through the air and landed in different places torching the warehouse, my eyes swiveled to the new distraction and I saw 19 blue forms through my eagle vision, at least I knew they were friendly.

The secret door slid open and Strogoi poured out and began to battle with the nineteen fire users, I saw my chance and made my way around the commotion and into the secret doorway, there were stairs leading down into the sub-levels of the warehouse although caves would be more appropriate as that's all they were, there were not many Strogoi around as I made my way through the caverns but when there was they were quickly dispatched.

I heard a voice call out,

"YOU ASSHOLE BETTER LET ME GO NOW OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL BREAK FREE AND KICK YOUR ASSES!"

I turned towards the voice and followed it down one of the cavernous halls to what appeared to be a holding cell. I peered through and said

"Be quiet and I'll help you escape"

"Who's that!" said the boy inside the cell "why should I trust you?"

"Do you want to escape or not?" I asked as I heard the thumping of footsteps

"Hell yeah I wanna get outta here!" the guy said

"Then shut up and you'll be out in a minute"

I hid behind a natural stone pillar and waited for the Strogoi to walk around the corner before I snuck up behind it and out my hand over his mouth and shoved my hidden blade straight through his heart. I gently lowered the body to the floor to avoid a clatter that would arouse suspicion and I took the keys from his body un-locked the cell and walked away before saying,

"Your friends are above coming to save you if you make a left its straight up to the surface" and I ran off to find the leader of this accursed place. I didn't have to wait long as I saw five Strogoi all standing guard at a door and I rapidly threw five knives as I ran striking them all in the heart I quickly picked up the knives then kicked the door they were guarding down to see a pale blonde Strogoi pacing back and forth nervously he looked up at me and said "you're not rose!"

"Oh well you have me to deal with then," I said striding forward

He panicked then and looked around the room his eyes fell on a sword resting on the wall, he darted towards it and tore it off the wall and lunged at me. His form was sloppy as he wildly slashed at me; I vaguely heard voices nearby as I fought. The blonde Strogoi must of though he was winning because he said,

"Scared yet?"

"Not really" I replied and began to go on the offensive pulling a feint to the right I quickly switched to the left and jabbed my sword but the Strogoi was faster than he looked and blocked and pushed me back.

"Too slow" he said grinning

"Really is that so" I replied calmly and closed and decided to use the technique master Desmond had taught me. The Strogoi took this as for me surrendering and lunged at me; I took a deep breath and felt a tingle go through me that signaled the second stage of the eagle vision. Everything slowed down and the blonde Strogoi was crystal clear to me as I burst forward I plunged my sword through the strogoi's heart as he moved slowly through the air. I de-activated the second level and let the Strogoi fall onto my sword. I heard some shouting and I turned my head to see some of the people from the academy including that girl rose. I looked at Rose and she had a look of pure shook on her face when she saw me, then she looked at the fallen strogoi and smiled, it was weird to see her like that, maybe she liked the fighting part of her life, I don't know but it was just plain weird.

"You killed him?" she asked tentatively walking over to me,

"Well who else in this room would have done it?" I replied sarcastically.

"Well you don't have to get your panties in a bunch, I was just asking, god!" Rose said, she gasped and stepped back when she saw who it was.

"You killed Nathan?" I could have sworn that she was extremely happy.

"Yeah I killed him, got a problem with that?" I asked pulling my sword out of his heart and cleaned it off before putting it back in its sheath,

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much for doing that, I would have loved killing him but I guess he got to suffer from you." She said turning away from me and going back to that Dimitri guy from earlier.


	3. Aftermath and a New Student

**UKKNOWN P.O.V**

I was walking to the cafeteria when I saw the guy from the night of the attack, if he hadn't saved me, I would be dead or worse... Strogoi. I saw him go into Headmistress Kirova's office, when I put my ear to the door, I heard them talk about his stay at . They talked a bit longer and just as I was about to leave, the door opened and I was sent flying backwards. I landed hard on the ground, its probably going to leave a burse there tomorrow. In an instant he was standing over me, the next I was on my feet being yelled at!

"WHAT THE HELL! Are you trying to get yourself killed?" He all but screamed. I just shook my head but said nothing.

"Are you alright though?" He asked, looking over me. I didn't feel violated like I would if it was someone else but it did make me blush. I nodded my head and turned to leave but he called out to me again.

"Hey I never got your name" He said, still standing there, I tried to keep my eyes on his face and not his hot body, but I couldn't help myself. Finally I told him.

"Jill." I smiled and left. I walked all the way back to my room in a sort of a daze until I remembered where I was headed in the first place. When I walked into the waiting room of the feeders, I saw Christian and Rose, I guess they were still doing field practice or Lissa was busy.

"Hey, you know the new guy?" I asked after Christian and I fed, they looked at each other before nodding.

"Well apparently he's going to be a student here" I said, they looked surprised, then Rose smiled, I guess she was thinking she could get a chance to kick his ass. Christian just laughed and we continued to walk before Rose had to go to practice with Guardian Belikov.

**ROSE'S P.O.V**

After talking with Christian and Jill, I made may way over to the gym to train with my sexy Russian, but the only problem was, is that he wasn't the one in the gym. I saw the new guy throwing knives at the dummies, so grabbed my stake and I walked to the first dummy I saw and that it looked like Nathan. So I did what I do best and best the shit out of it before making lots of holes in it. I stepped back as a pair of strong arms went around my waist, I stiffened before I smelt his aftershave, I knew it was Dimitri, my personal Russian god.

**ASSASSIN'S P.O.V**

I was trying to calibrate my new throwing knives that I had been given but I kept finding that they were not as accurate as my older ones but pierced all the way to the hilt every throw. I saw the girl who was glad to see I killed that blond vampire walk into the training area and began to attack the dummy ferociously,

"_nothing like a real battle, she would have left herself wide open to attack_"

I saw one of the teachers walk up behind her and wrap his arms around her waste then whisper something into her ear, Dimitri if I remembered correctly.

I decided to ignore the two for now and dragged three training dummies to where I stood in a triangle formation. I vaguely heard more people enter but I just dismissed it as they were just students. I started my drill in training with my un-armed combat and began striking the wooden posts at random bending and twisting my body to remain in one place but to avoid invisible attacks that only I could see.

When I finally looked again I had noticed most the students were staring at me strangely I simply stared back and said,

"What? Have you never seen a fighter that could do that before"

"Only one" said one of the students and pointed at Dimitri who was standing there looking impressed. The girl rose looked furious at me for some reason and said,

"I challenge you to a fight right now!" and pointed towards the boxing ring in the middle of the training area where a smallish boxing ring stood I simply walked into the ring and asked,

"Well are you coming or do you forfeit already?"

**ROSE'S P.O.V**

I am really starting to hate this guy, he's taking all my credit, making me look bad. So I challenged him to a fight and Dimitri tells me to watch what he does but keep a clear head and don't get distracted, but he keeps praising his skills and it is really pissing me off. So I walked up to the ring and get in stance and I was gonna kick his ass all the way back to where he is from.

I got into a ready position as he did the same Dimitri called out

"_BEGIN_"

I got the first few punches in striking where I could which was not very many vital places as the guy seems to predict my movements and blocked with his arms each time. I through punches and kicks at the guy and he either blocked or took them as if they were nothing I finally realized that I hadn't taken a single hit which either meant he was holding back on me or I was good.

I decided to go with the second option and pressed on to the attack imagining that bastard Nathan standing in front of me when the guy made his first offensive attempt.

He tried to hit me with a left handed backhand but I backed out of the way and my eyes tracked the hand, which was a big mistake as I felt pain erupt from my side as I was struck with a right hook to the ribs. I staggered back as my opponent went on the offensive his hands were more of a counter and strike method I had noticed one that seemed perfect for fighting against me.

I therefore decided to step it up a notch and unleashed hell upon the guy. We traded blow back and forth before he backed up a little and I did too he looked at me quizzically with deep blue eyes and said,

"I think I have you figured out now"

"What?" I replied dumbly

"the trick to fighting is to know your opponent to know them as a person that's why its so dangerous fighting someone with a hood on you can't decipher there moves" he replied as if it were simple

"He's right rose" said Dimitri from the sidelines "you can often beat a more skilled opponent if you know them better than they know you"

"Exactly" the guy said "so now" his eyes flashed and went golden "we can really begin"

All I saw was a blur as a fist rocketed out and struck me and more blurs came out of nowhere and hit me over and over again until I felt the turnbuckle against my back. Deciding id had enough I unleashed all my energy into blocking and countering his style which went better than expected fits collided mid-air and the guy stepped back and smiled

"brute strength is good" and pulled out some of his throwing knives "but tactics is better"

At first I thought he was going to throw them at me but my heart sank as he threw them at Dimitri. I cried out but the knives sailed past him tearing off his shirt leaving me standing there staring at his abs. as I was staring I saw his perfect mouth move but I couldn't hear what he was saying. I understood what he was trying to say as a foot flew into my face and the world faded. As it did I heard the guy walk over to me he leant down and said.

"you gave me a great fight and I thank you for it"

**JILL'S P.O.V**

I saw him, the guy get up and leave from my view point behind the punching bag. I wasn't stalking him, really I wasn't. I was just, quenching my thirst for seeing him is all. I have only ever seen Dimitri take out Rose and never before have I seen her knocked out cold. I was about to run to her when I saw Dimitri pick her up and take her to the infirmary. After I saw all the students start talking about the way Rose acted when he throw the knives at Guardian Belikov and his fighting skills, I took a walk in the gardens before walking back to my room and began to wrote everything I've seen today in my diary, before there was a knock on my door. I went to the door and when I opened it, I saw something I thought I would never see again anytime soon from the night of the attack.


	4. The man behind the door

**JILL'S P.O.V**

After I opened the door, I stood frozen in place, I couldn't believe he was standing there, the man that killed my parents. Seth Morgan.

"Hey there sweet thing, long time no see" He said walking into my room. It has been seven years since I last saw him and he was the reason I joined Christian's group so after I graduate and he comes after me, like he said he would when he killed my parents, I would be able to kill him once and for all. He walked over to me but stopped for some odd reason, but when he said something, I saw my parents murder all over again.

-_FLASHBACK_-

_"Mum! Dad! Noooo!" I saw as they were cut down by the strogoi coming like hell on legs down the hall. I cried, because I was finally alone in this world. That night my mum and dad told me something that I never thought possible, my dad wasn't my real dad, I was a royal Moroi and a Princess at that. A Dragomir Princess._

_"Now where is the Princess?" I heard one of the strogoi call out. I just ran down the hall, right into the arms of Seth Morgan, an evil bastard, I felt as his fangs sank into my neck. I felt my life fade before me, but just as I thought I would die, he ripped his fangs down my neck, and stopped feeding. I dropped to the ground not having the strenght left to break my fall, I knew if I survived then I would be in a lot of trouble._

_"Princess, know that when you graduate, I will come to finish the job."_ _I must have blacked-out because the next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital, while I was in surgery. I never saw him again, but I knew he would be waiting for me._

-_END OF FLASHBACK_-

"Whats the matter Princess, cat got your tongue?" He said moving towards me, I lifted my hands and a piece of ice plunged through his chest, it didn't go all the way through. He looked down shaking his head, he reached around his back and pulled the ice out and threw it at the ground.

"You should not have done that Princess. You will have to pay for it now." I was thrown against the wall in less then half a second, and he had his hand around my neck, I knew he was going to finish what he started when he murdered my parents. I let out a blood curtly scream just as he bit into my neck. I was trying to fight but my life was fading away right before my eyes, again. I knew ho would either turn me or kill me, I was wishing really badly for it to be the second option. The next thing I knew, I was on the floor and some one was driving a stake threw Seth's heart. Before I fell unconscious I muttered _finally_.

**ASSASSIN'S P.O.V (an hour earlier)**

I had to admit that the girl gave me some trouble but I made my way to my room where I had promised Master Desmond I would report in. I entered the room and flipped open the laptop I had brought and video called the Order.

While it loaded up and went through the necessary clearances I went and had my shower. I knew how long it would take, so I flipped on the radio and 'I came to play' by down-straight blasted though the speakers. I thought back upon the fight and how it ended and I kept thinking on how the girl gave a good fight. I paused to sing to the chorus of the song for a bit 'til I heard a voice say from my laptop.

"Well I never thought I'd hear you sing Aquilla"

I quickly jumped out of the shower,turning it off and ran and sat in my seat in front of my laptop wearing just my jeans I had hurriedly thrown on.

"Safety and peace Master" I said and folded my ring finger in to show the symbol of the assassins.

"And to you too" Desmond said amusement still in his voice "I trust you have settled in well?"

"Well enough I suppose Master" I Replied " I was challenged to a fight"

"Well your job is not to stir up trouble you know" he said

"Yes I know master" I opened my mouth when I heard some noise from the room next to mine when a scream pierced the air,

"What was that?" asked my Master

"Someone in the room next to me!" I said

"Well then go help remember your training!" My Master urged

I didn't need much else as I ran out the room grabbing my hidden blade and strapping it on as I ran out the door and kicked open the door of the person next to me, seeing a vampire standing over that girl Jill.

The vampire turned but he was too late as I had crossed the distance and plunged my hidden blade into his heart.

"Rest in peace bastard!" I muttered as I lowered him to the ground. As soon as he was on the ground I tore off a part of his shirt and wrapped it around Jill's neck to stop the bleeding. I injected some pain killers to keep her asleep and carefully picked her up and activated my eagle vision as I ran, I saw a golden trail leading to the infirmary.

People were starting to gather so I shouted,

"Get out of my way I've got a wounded person here!" they quickly parted and I saw the golden door in my eagle vision symbolizing the infirmary, I kicked open the door and yelled,

"Bite wound left side, two puncture wounds approximately two centimeters deep"

The medical staff swarmed me and took her off my hands,

"she has also had about 0.2mls of special grade assassin painkillers"

The staff nodded and told me to step back but I had already turned around to leave,

"When she wakes up tell her" I paused _"_Tell her someone else brought her here" With that I left and went back to Jill's room to clean up the mess of the vampire body in her room, I picked up the body and threw it out the window, and into the garden below, making sure no-one saw me. When night came, or really day time for the humans, I took the body out past the wards and put a bit of my raw gun powder on the body and lit it and it exploded everywhere into millions of small pieces. When I woke up the next day, I went to the admin office and told the headmistress about the strogoi that came in and attacked Jill.

**JILL'S P.O.V**

When I woke up I thought I was dead, until I remembered that man that came into my room in a blur and killed Seth, I was so glad he was gone, because now my parents can rest in peace now that that monster is dead. I looked around the room I was in and it looked to be the clinic, I called a nurse in and asked how I got here and all she said was that someone brought me in here and then left. I didn't leave for a few days and throughout that time I played what had happened over and over in my head. When I got released, I went to my room and there was nothing to indicate what had happened the only thing was the stitches in my neck from where he bit me. I walked to my bed and lied down and fell asleep dreaming of my savior.

_**Hey everyone, this is Lucy.J,  
>I am here to tell everyone before I forget that I have a co-writer,<br>and that would be my friend Kamakaise, so thanks because I would never have been able to get this far in my story because I have never ever played Assassin's creed before but I think I might, cause it seems to be...legend wait for it... dairy! :D**_

_**Yours truly,  
>Lucy.J<strong>_


	5. Dreaming about tonight!

**ASSASSIN'S P.O.V**

It had been about a week since I had saved Jill, again. And now as I walked down the hallways of the academy in my denim jeans and white hoodie, I just need to calm down and recuperate from all the fighting I've been doing lately, hence the reason I was just practicing my blending skills by weaving between the many people in the large halls. I randomly picked a person and began following them and when I got bored of that I picked another person and ghosted them for a while, suddenly realized there was a female and she had stopped and turned around and quickly walked in the complete opposite.

Right into my chest.

I bent down to help her up when I noticed it was that girl who was watching me from behind a boxing bag during my fight.

"Hello it seems we meet again Jill" I said remembering her name,

"O-o-oh I-I'm s-sorry about that" she stuttered out, for some reason I found it cute.

"Its fine, my fault really" I apologized "Would you like an escort to your destination in apology of my mistake" I offered.

"T-t-that w-would be nice th-thanks"

As we began walking she was silent and I was simply happy with the silence as it gave me time to think,

"Escape route to the right approximately 12 meters ahead another 15 to the left. I have three throwing knives one in my left boot one in my right and one hidden up my sleeve next to my hidden blade"

I wasn't planning on running that moment but should the need arise I should always be ready as I was taught. As they say 'old habits die hard'. The girl Jill was going on about how she was taking a defensive magic class, I vaguely listened nodding here and there, and about the teacher Christian. For some reason to hear her speak of another male so highly got me feeling an emotion I hadn't felt in a long time. Jealousy. I smothered the feeling to keep a cool head as Jill stopped I kept walking and by accident bumped into her again.

I watched Jill go in and decided I wanted see this class for myself hung back till a larger group of students walked through the door and I slipped in after them. I watched as they set up for some drills and offensive magic techniques. I had to muffle a chuckle to keep a cover but the way the man Christian was speaking he was saying that a healthy combination of the two would work.

"Excuse me" I finally said "but I believe you are wrong"

Everyone turned to look at me and I saw surprise on everyone's face except Jill who blushed lightly.

"And who might you be?" asked Christian

"A fighter who believes in only honest kills no magic"

Christian scoffed "I'm sure that works for human targets but wearer face something other than humans"

"Oh?" I replied "I have a kill count so far of 27 without using any magic whatsoever"

"Really and how may I ask did you do that?" Christian asked I simply walked backwards into the shadows again and watched as everyone looked around for me as it had seemed I had completely disappeared.

I crouched down and walked around using the shadows to make myself invisible soon I was behind Christian and I ran up right behind him and put one of my throwing knives to his throat.

"I killed them because I am a hunter it is my duty to kill those that break the peace of the world"

I retracted my blade and made my way back to my room satisfied people would now take me seriously. I sat in my room and looked over to the guitar case and box in the corner of the room

"Why did you send it here master?" I asked myself before going to bed.

I woke up and performed my daily rituals, first I did 50 push-ups and 50 sit ups then I went down to the gym in the school and just worked on my fighting styles. I practiced my free running around the school which drew stares but I just ignored them and kept up with my work out. However as I ran my mind wandered back to the girl I had saved not once but twice, I began to worry about her however I had heard no news on her so I blocked it out and I realized I was near my room.

I walked to the edge then let myself drop however at the last second I twisted and grabbed the ledge and I dropped down ledge to ledge till I got to my room. I had left the window open so I simply swung into my room and landed with a soft thud. I checked my alarm clock, it read only 6:30 AM, I could only do light workouts here without arousing too much suspicion.

I switched on my heavy bass CD player that I had brought with me and started playing "My time is now" and stepped into my shower I had just gotten into the cool spray when I heard a knock at the door. I grumbled a little but I stepped out and dried my shirt black hair a little and wrapped a plain white towel around my waist.

I heard the knock again and I shouted "Yes I hear you I won't be a second!"

I opened the door and standing there in a tight tube top and jeans was Jill, the girl I had saved and by the look on her face she was very uncomfortable in the clothes.

"Hi" I said "What can I do for you?"

"I-I-I j-just w-wanted to thank you f-f-for s-saving me" Jill stuttered out

"That's fine did you want to come in?" I offered and stepped out of the way to let her in.

"B-but weren't you about to have a shower?" she asked

"It's nothing that can't wait" I said chuckling and walked in "Oh be careful of the ste….."

Just as I was telling her to mind her step she tripped over the threshold to my apartment her hands flailed about and grasped my towel. She may have been light but not that light and as she went down so did my towel. I could only stand there going red in the face as she suddenly realized what she had done and quickly turned around bursting out apologies. However I saw the large blush that had formed.

"Its fine" I managed out and slid on a pair of underpants and jeans "You can turn around now"

**JILL'S P.O.V**

Oh my god! I can't believe Rose roped me into this, I was walking across the campus in tight tube top and a pair of tight jeans, it was so uncomfortable but as Rose said beauty is pain. The only reason why she had dressed me like this was because I told her about how I felt for the person that continued to save my life time and time again. I had found out where he was staying and found that it was near my room but because I was coming back from Rose's room, which was on the other side of my dorm, I had to walk for a bit. When I knocked on his door, I heard the shower going, so I knocked again just in case he didn't hear me and I heard him yell,

"Yes I hear you, won't be a second!" just wait and then the door opened and I felt very self-conscious, all he was wearing was a towel around his waist!

"Hi" He said "What can I do for you?"

"I-I-I j-just w-wanted to thank you f-f-for s-saving me" I stuttered out

"That's fine did you want to come in?" He offered and stepped out of the way to let me in.

"B-but weren't you about to have a shower?" I asked

"It's nothing that can't wait" He said chuckling and I walked in "Oh be careful of the ste….."

Just as I was stepping though the door I tripped over the threshold to his apartment and my hands flailed about and grasped his towel. I may have been light but not that light and as I went down so did his towel. He just stood there going red in the face as he suddenly realized what I had done and I quickly turned around bursting out apologies. However he saw the large blush that had formed on my face.

"Its fine" He managed out and I heard some shuffling as he moves to get changed "You can turn around now".

When I did turn I was still feeling flushed and a bit uncomfortable at what had just happened but I know what I would be dreaming about tonight!


	6. Oh Dear

**JILL'S P.O.V**

After the little towel incident, we sat down and we talked about his life and mine over pizza. I learned that his name was Aquilla and that he travels the world, which I thought was awesome, but that was until he said that he didn't get to see it because of his '_work_'. I had to admitt for a guy thats real up tight and I guess sort of a loner, he was pretty awesome once you go to know him, I was starting to squirm in the tube top 'cause it was getting really uncomfortable until Aquilla reached over and handed me something, I took it and looked down confused,

"You look very uncomfortable in that tube top." He said getting up and taking the pizza box to the bin, when he came back I was in his shirt and he did a double take. After awhile I left and went back to my room because I was really tired so I took his shirt off, after leaving it on to go back to my room, and got changed into my pj's and curled up in bed with his shirt. Falling asleep, I started to dream about my hero, Aquilla.

_I was running, as fast as I can but every time I look back he's gaining on me and even when I go faster he still catches up to me. I trip over something and I fall on my face just in time to see my attacker pick me up and bite into my neck. Strogoi, I should have known, I scream and scream but its like no one hears me until my hero comes to my rescue. Aquilla. He pulls a blade for in his sleeve and stabs the strogoi causing it to let go of me, I fall onto the ground and I didn't move because of the blood loss, and because I was in so much pain, my body felt numb. The next thing I know was that I was being carried by someone and heard that person yelling for help, I twist slightly to see who it was and it was Aquilla, my savior. He looked down at me with a sad smile on his face before handing me over to some people, I grab hold of his shirt but because of the blood loss my grip wasn't strong enough to hold on and he moves out of my hands. When I wake up again, I look up to see him watching me, still with the sad smile, I watch him for a few minutes before mumbling his name._

_"Aquilla." His head snapped up at the sound of his name being called, he looks over at me and rushes to the side of my side of my bed. I then reached up to my hero and pulled him towards me and kissed him passionately he leant over me and began to slide his hand down my pants I moaned at the new sensation and slid my own hand down Aquilla's jeans._

_I was met with the feeling of a VERY large feeling dick, and to be honest I wanted it. As if he was reading my thoughts he whispered huskily to me,_

"_do you want it my love?"_

_I could only nod as he brushed over my clit he removed his hand , which I moaned to the loss of pleasure, and took his clothes off slowly then straddled me, I suddenly realized I was naked although for some reason didn't care that he saw me this way in fact I was hoping he would like it._

_Aquilla slid his pants down and I saw the impressive sized penis facing me. Without any more words he started sliding inside of me. "Oh Aquilla harder" I moaned,_

_He began to thrust in with more power and fury and I could only moan at the sensation he was giving me I was so close to release when I heard my name being called._

"_Jill" he said as I started to feel a pull towards consciousness  
><em>

_My eyes fluttered open and standing over me in just his underpants was the very man I had been dreaming of. I reached up with my left hand and pulled him into a kiss still thinking was dreaming and when I felt his lips connect to mine my eyes shot open and I suddenly realized it wasn't a dream. I had just kissed the real_ Aquilla.

_We both blushed immensely and he coughed I simply pulled the blankets over my head and hid,which is when I realized where my other hand was situated._

_Right. Between. My legs. And oh boy did I know what it was doing down there._

"_if your fine I will be leaving now" muttered Aquilla and left the room and from a small gap in the sheets I could see he was sporting a rather impressive package. _

_**- LATER THAT DAY-**_

Rose, Lissa and I were talking at lunch as the guys joined us for lunch, I nodded and said hi to them as they sat down. Dimitri sat next to Rose and spoke something into her ear and made her laugh, Christian sat next to Lissa and gave her a kiss, while Aquilla sat next to me and there was an awkward silence between us. Lissa, Rose and I continued to talk.

"So Rose hows training going?" Lissa asked, taking a bit of her lunch.

"Oh its _hard_, like all the running makes me sweat like crazy and makes my body ache for a while after it" Rose said and then asked me how my training was going with Christian,

"Oh yeah I feel the same but its more of the _massive use_ of magic thats making me exhausted." I saw Rose try and stifle a laugh for some reason then Lissa right out laughed and I gave them a questioning look and they just shook their heads laughing.

"Rose, Lissa what are you laughing at?" Christian asked,

"Oh nothing Sparky, we just thought of something thats so funny I though our lungs would burst from all the _long_ laughing we were doing" Rose said, I saw Christian glare at Rose for calling him 'Sparky', I thought it was funny but didn't say anything.


	7. The Apple

**Aquilla's P.O.V**

I sat staring at the box that held the most precious item in the assassin's collection, the apple of Eden, and I pondered on its great mystery I decided that I would find out and pulled off the box's lid. Inside was the most beautiful object I had seen in my life, it was a perfectly round sphere with grooves running along it making it easier to carry and seemed to beckon me to gaze into tis golden light.

"You must find the eve"

I heard, my head swiveled around the room until I heard it again.

"You must find the eve and continue the line!" the voice was definitely female and had a twinge of urgency to it.

"I don't understand" I said confused "Who is the Eve?"

"You must find that out for yourself" the voice said

Before I could ask any more I heard my mobile go off and pulled it to my face

"There are a couple of Strigoi checking out the place" my contact told me in his computer generated voice "kill them before any students find out"

"I'm on it" I replied and put the apple back in its box and walked off.

_**JILL'S P.O.V**_

I stared at Aquila's shirt for a moment before bringing it to my face and taking a deep breath of it, it still smelt of him, I knew what I had to do. I picked up the shirt and walked next door and knocked, or I would have if the door wasn't already open.

I walked inside and dropped the shirt on a chair before noticing a package on Aquila's bed, I didn't mean to pry, but I wanted to know what was in it. I walked over and took the lid off the box. Inside was the most beautiful what could only be described as a golden apple. The perfect sphere gave off an alluring golden light that drew me into its golden glory I sat staring at it before a voice spoke up.

"You must find the Adam"

I quickly dropped the apple and backed off when I heard Aquila's voice

"What do you think you're doing here?" I spun around and he was standing there and he looked pissed "are you going through my personal belongings!" he almost shouted

"I-I-I w-was" I started but he beat me to it

"Out!" he shouted at me and pointed at the door "Get out!" he said a little more calmly,

I just ran out of the room, I could feel the tears starting to form in my eyes.

_**AQUILLA's P.O.V**_

I watched the girl run out of my room and let out the breath I had been holding, it pained me to yell at her but it was necessary I had never seen someone touch the apple and not lose themselves it was strange and confusing to me, so I just did the same thing I always do when I'm confused.

I studied it.

_**The next day!**_

I knelt in front of the dismantled ZX Ninja I had delivered to me at the academy and began to work on the dismantled bike, the frame was easy enough I just had to bolt the right pieces together, the engine was the most fun for me as I got lost in polishing the bikes most intricate workings.

I had removed my white hoodie as it had been much to hot to work in and instead just wore a pair of old work jean I didn't really care if anyone saw me. As I worked I heard a noise behind me and my hand slowly grasped the wrench at my side when I heard a deep Russian accent say.

"Hello Comrade I didn't mean to scare you"

I stood and turned around and grabbed the small towel that I used to polish the engine and wiped my hands before offering it for the Russian,

"Dimitri wasn't it?" I asked keeping my most polite voice on as this man had disturbed my peaceful work and there was still much to be done on the bike. But as an assassin I kept most diplomatic, we discussed much together, the finer points of a fight, a bit on each others pasts and finally Dimitri told me of his relationship with Rose.

When he finally left I checked my watch, still time to get the engine in place if I don't have many more distractions. I flicked on the small stereo I had with me and listened to the classic rock songs that I had put on it AC/DC thunderstruck began to blast out as I continued my work in silence occasionally nodding my head to the different tunes.

_**The Queen's P.O.V**_

I heard about the new comer to our society and decided to pay this persona visit to see what his/her true intentions were, I gathered my most best and trusted guardians and left for the academy. When I got there I was greeted by the Headmistress and some of the campus guardians, I walked up to the Headmistress and asked that she take me to the campus hastily as I had matters to attend.

When we go there I walked into her office just to see Rosemarie Hathaway sitting in the chair opposite the Headmistress's desk, a guardian was there too, must be one of the teachers,

"Headmistress, I didn't do anything that wasn't necessary, Stan- uh I mean Guardian Alto was the one who started it, I just did what I had to do. It was purely self-defense" She said, well right now I really didn't care what she did as long as I got what I came for.

"Miss Rosemarie you may leave now, I have something to discuss with the Headmistress here and you are in my way" I lifted my hand and a couple of the guardians came and grabbed Rose's arms before throwing her out, now onto business.

_**Aquilla's P.O.V**_

While I was working, I heard something move in the background, I reached down to grab the wrench off the floor and just as the music was cut off I turned around and threw it at who ever turned it off, stopping me from completing my work. I turned to see if I had hit who ever was there when I heard a grunt as the Guardian went down, after being nailed in the forehead with the wrench, that's when I heard the scream. I spun around to some old person standing there with her hand over her mouth, she looked Moroi so I had to be polite even if this woman disturbed my peaceful work.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done to my guardian!" The woman yelled, I stood up and wiped the grease off my hands and turned to face her.

"Why would I tell you?" I said, "I don't know you and I don't really care, but what I do care about is that you are wasting my time when I should be finishing my bike." I told her bending down to get something before going back to what I was doing before.

"How dare you! I am your queen and you will face me while I speak to you!" She all but screamed at me, I just chuckled and told her to leave.

"Guardians, teach him to respect those that are above him!" I just sighed and got up just as some of her guardians came at me, I got into stance just as one came at me swinging a right hook at me, I dodged and did a counter before another came at me.

After a few minutes all that stood was the queen, one guardian and myself and I hadn't even broken a sweat yet, I looked at the queen as if to say 'I dare you to come at me' but she didn't, she just left after her remaining guardian woke the rest and carried each other away.

_**Desmond's P.O.V**_

I signaled to Shawn and Rebecca who where keeping watch on me to back off a little so I could enter the office. Reluctantly they stood beside the two unconscious Guardians and took the same positions as the two guardians did before they were knocked out by the assassins. I strode through the door as he heard the queen yelling,

"This, this assassin!" she spluttered "Attacked me and my guards and he should be put to death!"

I decided that it was time to make my presence known.

"That wouldn't be such a good idea now Tatiana,"

The queens head swiveled around to face me,

"M-mister Miles I-I-I-I did not realize you would be here so promptly" she stuttered out,

"One of the perks of being an assassin is fast transport" I said calmly.

"Master" Aquila began in his monotone 'business voice' "I swear on the old ones I acted in self defense."

I silenced him with a raised hand then looked at Tatiana who was looking very nervous.

"Do you make an enemy of the assassins Tatiana?" I asked pacing up and down, "because it was by my personal request that Aquila attend here"

"B-b-but he attacked me!" Tatiana whined,

I activated my eagle vision and saw my student in blue then spoke to Tatiana

"I think I am more inclined to believe my student over you," I said "Now Aquila stays here and continues his studies and hell, maybe I will stay for a while to personally see my student."

Aquila visibly stiffened at what I said. I had struck a nerve,

"But I forbid it!" Tatiana screeched at me all fear gone from her voice, "I will not allow it to happen in my domain!"

My anger levels rose high at that statement and I turned to face her.

"Listen Tatiana let me give you a brief history lesson" I said "We assassins do not fall under any jurisdiction bar our own. You have no say in what we do and the last monarchs who tried went down in history books as dead."

I saw the fear evident on her face.

"Shall I explain who?" I said with a manic grin on my face "Well there's Genghis Khan, ten different Popes, Attila the Hun, Joseph Stalin , Adolf Hitler and many more fell before us so I would think twice before challenging the assassins."

I strode out of the office with Rebecca and Shawn grinning beside me,

"Good show Mate" said Shawn in his upper class English accent,

"Yeah you gave that bitch what for!" said the more 'free spirited' Rebecca.

"Thanks now I just hope it doesn't come back to bite us on the ass."


	8. The Showdown!

_**Aquilla's** **P.O.V**_

I went to get out of his seat when a third sense of sorts told me to duck and as I did a fist flew past where my face should have been.

"Now, we gotta talk asshole" Rose said with fire in her eyes,

"I'm not sure that swinging a fist is a conversation." I replied

"Why did Jill run from your room crying" Rose demanded swinging a fist,

Those words stung me deeply and I have no idea why but I just couldn't stop the fist as it hit my face, I flew out of the principal's office and rolled. I quickly got my head back into gear and used the momentum to jump into a stand. I noticed some of the students look at me strangely so I brought my hand to my face and felt a split lip.

"You don't know what you're talking about Hathaway" I growled "Things are not as straight forward as they seem" I couldn't fight her here, too many people around. Window behind me about three paces away I could easily make it but I needed a distraction,

"Why don't you explain it to me then?" she growled her hands clenching,

"Well shit" I mumbled and made a break for it I sprinted straight at the window then as soon as I reached it I brought my hood up as well as my arms in front of my face and smashed through the windows I twisted and grabbed the ledge of the archaic window before I could fall any further.

I grabbed onto the ledge pulled myself up onto the roof and began my bid for freedom.

_**Rose's P.O.V**_

I heard a knock at my door and when I opened it I was expecting Dimitri, my Russian god, but no, in front of me stood a scared, crying Jill.

"Jill! What happened?" I said as I gathered her into my arms, she didn't say anything just wrapped her arms around me and cried into my chest. After a bit I led her over to my bed before getting back up and shutting the door, I turned back to her and went back to the bed, she just laid her head against my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around hers.

"Jill," I began, "What happened?" I asked her, she lifted her head off my shoulder and then she broke and told me everything. She told me about her being saved by the assassin, Aquilla, and what happened with her parents. I just listened until she told me about when she went to his room to thank him for having savin' her when she tripped and brought his towel with him, I had to laugh at her clumsiness and she laughed too, then she told me about her dream and I looked at her with huge, wide eyes and she just blushed a scarlet red colour. Then she told me something that I didn't think that I believed but went along with it because I'm a great friend, she said that a sphere like shape spoke to her telling her to _'find the Adam'_? Whats with that? Then she pulled me from my thoughts with the real reason she was here, Aquilla had yelled at her and she felt really sad 'cause she really liked him. After a bit of talking with Jill, I left and went to find Aquilla and talk some sense into him one way or another. I eventually found him in the principles office and decided to pay him a visit.

He went to get out of his seat when he ducked as my fist flew past where his face should have been.

"Now, we gotta talk asshole" I said with fire in my eyes,

"I'm not sure that swinging a fist is a conversation" He replied

"Why did Jill run from your room crying" I demanded swinging my fist at him again.

I could see that he was distracted and I swang my fist but this time he just couldn't stop the fist as it hit his face, he flew out of the principal's office and rolled. He quickly got his head back into gear and used the momentum of getting hit in the face to jump into a stand. I could see some of the students look at him strangely so he brought his hand to his face and found a split lip.

"You don't know what you're talking about Hathaway" He growled at me "Things are not as straight forward as they seem" I knew he couldn't fight me here,there was too many people around but it didn't stop me from advancing to where he stood. There was a window a few feet away from where he stood and I knew he was gonna be a coward and run. So I simply asked him,

"Why don't you explain it to me then?" Growling as my hands clenched.

"Well shit" He mumbled and made a break for the window, he pulled his hood up and threw his hands in front of his face as he smashed through the window, glass going everywhere. He continued running and disappeared before I could get to him.

_**Back to the present Aquila,**_

I ran from the girl and tried to find a way to outrun her but every time I looked back I saw her running after me as if I had murdered her lover, and for the record I didn't. I decided enough was enough and jumped down surprising the girl.

"Finally decided to stop running asshole?" she sneered,

"We don't need to fight" I said trying to be diplomatic as soon as the words came out my mouth Rose hit me with a hard right,

"Good" she said "Just stand there and take your beating then!"

I pulled up my arms and begun dodging her anger fueled violent rage, I wasn't trying to hurt her so I could not exploit the many holes she left him.

So he tried to play on her decency.

He pulled out a group of knives and began throwing them with his dead eye he cut all the supports to the clothes rose was wearing giving her nicks on the way.

Unfortunately though rose kept on fighting,

"Shes determined, I'll gave her that much." I muttered.


	9. Romeo and the Fair Juliet

_**Rose's P.O.V**_

_**Previously on Vampire Academy: Brotherhood:**_

_Unfortunately though rose kept on fighting,_

"_Shes determined, I'll give her that much." I muttered._

_**Now on Vampire Academy: Brotherhood:**_

I felt something slid past me but I felt slight pain in my shoulder and hips, whatever as long as this guy gets whats coming for him I'll be happy. I didn't hear the laughs of my class mates because I was concentrating on fighting this guy until I felt a slight breeze pass over my skin and looked down to see that he had thrown those knives at me cutting away my strings that kept my cloths up. All I did was run up to him, punch him in the face a couple times, well tried to anyway, before sprinting away. I heard a deep chuckle before running into something and falling on my ass. I looked up to see Dimitri looking over me smiling,

"Umm, Comrade, what are you doing here?" I asked as I picked myself off the ground wiping myself off as I had dust and dirt on my butt. He just chuckled before pulling along, muttering something in Russian. I noticed where we were going and I smiled as I walked into the cabin, the very same cabin that Dimitri and I had made love for the first time in since the attack.

"Uh Dimitri, what are we doing here? Why have you brought me here?" I asked as he set me on the bed and walked to the closet.

"Ahh Roza, what have you done now, to get your cloths cut from you?" He said shaking his head as he came back to me with some cloths that we had kept in here just in case we had come in to the cabin for a little, shall we say retreat? I grabbed the cloths and started to take my favorite, now ripped cloths off muttering about how I was going to kill him. Dimitri must have hear because he asked who I was going to kill.

"If you must know, I was going to kill Aquilla before he threw his knives at me and ripped my cloths" I sighed heavily before falling back onto the bed.

"Oh Roza, what am I gonna do with you?" Hes said as he placed me properly on the bed, he crawled over to me and started to kiss me. I ran my hands up and down his chest before getting to the hem of his shirt and slowly tugging it off.

_**Aquillas P.O.V**_

I sat in the English class being taught by Master Desmond's friend Shaun Hastings. He walked in the class wearing a suit and tie and looked at the class. Currently we were doing Romeo and Juliet when Rose nonchalantly walked in half way through and sat down at a spare desk however Shaun stopped half way through speaking and stared at her past his glasses.

"And you are?" asked Shaun,

"Rose Hathaway" she said and she pulled out a stick of gum and put it in her mouth.

"Is that so" Shawn said "Well then are you royalty?" asked the Englishman,

"No why?" replied Rose,

"Then who do you think you are wandering into my classroom disrupting the lesson not so much as a 'sorry'" Shaun said,

"Well I'm here now aren't i?" Rose replied

"Well if you are so arrogant to believe that you can get away with it then you can tell us all what I was teaching and if you can't then you get yourself AND the entire class a 5 page essay on the subject"

I stared at rose for a moment and I am sure that the entire class was getting angrier and angrier by the second.

"That's not fair sir!" yelled one student,

"I think its completely fair" Shaun said "She thinks she can waltz in here and do whatever she wants and all I am doing is showing her she cant",

All eyes where on rose as everyone glared at her.

"Uh English?" she asked,

"Unfortunately not miss Hathaway and I swear to god if you don't spit out that gum I am going to knock it out of you and you will get the class an extra three pages!" the entire classroom was silent as they stared at Rose.

Needless to say she spat out the gum.

"Now what" asked Shaun "Was so important that was keeping you from your class?"

Rose's eyes seemed to glaze over for a moment before giggling a little,

"Did I say something amusing Miss Hathaway?" asked Shaun,

"No sir just trying to remember what I was doing."

"Anyway lets get on with the lesson now that's out of the way"

Shaun began the novel of Romeo and Juliet by getting us all to stand up and act scenes out from the novel. I was beginning to understand it when we got to scene 1 act 5 and myself and Jill got up. When suddenly Shaun said,

"Alright lets skip to line 97 please" Shaun said "Aquilla you are Romeo and Jill you will be fair Juliet"

AQUILLA: If I profane with my unworthiest hand

This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:

My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand

To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.

JILL:Good pilgrim,

you do wrong your hand too much,

Which mannerly devotion shows in this;

For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,

And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.

AQUILLA:Have not saints lips,

and holy palmers too?

JILL:Aye, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.

AQUILLA:Oh, then, dear saint,

let lips do what hands do;

They pray, grant thou,

lest faith turn to despair.

JILL:Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake.

AQUILLA:Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.

Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged.

JILL:Then have my lips the sin that they have took.

And then before I knew it i was staring deeply into Jills eyes I pulled her closer and followed my heart for once and placed my lips upon hers.


	10. THIS IS IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

_**Hi everyone!**_

As most of you all know, I haven't been updating lately... Well to tell you the truth, I'm not. I have been so busy lately with my training, school and well a lot of family issues to be able to just sit down and write. I want to write them but I have lost interest in some and I have decided to put almost all up for adoption! Ok, there is only one problem with that thing though... I don't know what to do with the stories after someone wants to adopt it! So if anyone knows what to do and if they want to adopt one of my stories please give me a message!

... Anyway... the stories up for adoption are: What the hell!, Twist my hips and Me and my new world. So until next time I update...

Sparkeliscious.


End file.
